Hannah
Hannah (한나, Hanna) is a character in Denma. Biography Gaal lost his arms for his younger sister, and replaced them with artificial arms at once booster guns. He's goes well Savoy but does not want to meet his sister in a youth welfare center HWAJEONGWON(Garden of flowers). She runs errands for female students in the same facility. But she's harassed by them. She's rejected from school because of burns, and remains in the HWAJEONGWON, unlike the girls who went to school. Boyle wraps up sweets instead of Gaal and visits her every time. Denma threatens to kill Gaal if he succeeds in luring Pentagon members 4 days later, and if he fails, he will kill Gaal and sell his sister to the slave market. But Gaal tries to flee to another planet after changing his status. And he think she's covered with burn wounds from head to toe. Boyle tells Gaal shockingly that she saved him. Denma and Cell's Avatar are visits her and finds out that she's burned. And then, They take a video clip and calls Gaal. After that, Denma threatens that she won't going to sell her on the slave market by burn wounds all over her, and that after 3 days Gaal will die, or that Gaal will die and then she'll dies. Denma connects Gaal to her. After that, Gaal tells Boyle that those Quanx kidnapped her and take him to the camping site in Elline Forest. And Gaal requests Boyle to save her. Gaal recalls her memory while trying to escape from the spaceport on the planet Goble space shuttle No. 294. She asks Cell, who is preparing the cream pasta for dinner, ask if she has any chicken. Then she makes chicken cream pasta. Denma, who is not feeling well, eats chicken cream pasta. Cell tells her that Denma usually either eats only half of it, or flips the table. By the way, Cell now says that she has never seen Denma finish his plate ever since she started serving him. And Cell asks her to help her prepare a few more meals. Gaal, she and Boyle were in the same orphanage, but the director was touching her, and while Gaal protested, he was trapped in the machine room. At that time, Gaal was trying to get out of the machine room and accidentally lost both arms, and she went into the fired director's office to get the master key to save Gaal. Gaal resurrects his love for his sister as well as his memory. She uses tofu and kimchi to cook mapo-tofu. Edel praises her for the taste of mapo-tofu made with tofu and kimchi, when he and Arcel brought. Denma eats quite a few plates of it. She also makes tofu and kimchi for dinner. Tofu and kimchi is so good Edel, Denma, and Arcel can't help drinking bottles. Gaal receives first aid from Boyle and calls his friend to transfer all of his money to her. After that, he get in the car and faces Azio in the trunk of truck. Gaal out Boyle from the car, and he asks look after her. Denma tells her at early this morning that Gaal called him and he can't make it today due to a schedule conflict. And he asks Cell she escort her back to the center after breakfast. And then he asks before she go, she share them her recipe. Then she agrees. When Gaal became covered all over with wounds, he arrives at the camping site in Elline Forest. Gaal says Denma to he will hand over all the intel he have from his Pentagon days, so he beg Denma please let her go. Denma says how can he beg sure that his intel is worth the value of her life, so headbutt into the rock until he kill himself then, he'll let her life. Gaal headbutting and says please spare her life. In the meantime, Cell tells Denma that Quai just dropped her off at the center. Gaal says he's thanks to Denma. Denma says Manoah's Table is Gaal must've been there at least once if he were on planet Urano and she's quite the cook. So even Chef Manoah would take her in as an apprentice. And he has just paid for his meals to her with Gaal's life. Gaal asks to Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy receives cigarette and just make 1 last phone call. Gaal tells her to he'll leaving Carlburn for business so it will gonna take a while, so she will call Boyle when anything's up. And get her surgery and say goodbye. In A Catnap (170) - Ch.492, Cell thinks Denma looks for her chicken cream pasta again because it must be really tasty. 5 years later, Boyle had a crush on her for a long time, brings a ring to propose to her. She appears to have recovered her original beauty, whether she had been operated on by Gaal's money. She's attending college. She introduces her boyfriend to Boyle. Boyle admits the man. Trivia *The name Hannah comes from the biblical character Hannah. And The word Hannah is Hebrew חַנָּה origin. It means "grace" or "favor". *Fan arts **August 1, 2012 **September 24, 2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Female